Not A Fighter
by SmilelyFaceMel
Summary: They all did something for him, whether he noticed or not. And in a way, they’d all protected him. Or tried... [Warning: Death Fic] [No Pairings] [Insert Disclaimer Here]


In the end, he was never truly a fighter.

However, one can't deny his strength and will to fight, which was greater than any normal man's. Of course he was no where near to being equal to Luffy's and Zoro's strength. There was no need to be. Cooking didn't require strength or power. Being the best was not what he wanted, though a certain pirate crew may argue he was one in the same.

Potential was not an issue with him, as was with all the members of Luffy's crew. If he'd wanted, he could've pushed himself to become one of the most feared and respected pirates of the ages, worthy of the title "Red Shoes".

That is, if he'd wanted.

Instead he used all his potential, his whole being, to becoming a fine chef and finding the sea that was always in his dreams, just beyond the next horizon. To him, All Blue was just as real as the ship he sailed on. A sea that was not fantasy or legend, but real. His sea.

Of all the Straw Hats, it was perhaps his dream that seemed the most unrealistic, the most ridiculed. Searching for a sea that could very well not even exist? Of which there was no proof of? It seemed a wasted life, searching for an useless dream.

And they knew this - his nakama. The ones he knew so well and cared for so much. They knew he was strong, but they also knew his dream was more important than fighting, than getting stronger, would ever be.

And it worried them.

It was perhaps this reason why Luffy wanted him for his crew. So he could grow stronger, but still cook and go after his dream - even find it. 'Cause Luffy knew it was out there. Even now he'd never deny its existence. It was perhaps why Zoro liked to quarrel and fight with him the most. So he would have someone to compete with, to fight with; to keep up with. So he could stay strong. It was perhaps why Usopp felt most comfortable and safe with him; someone who was not inhumanly strong nor weak, but somewhere in between. Someone who could help him out, but Usopp could still help him in return. So he could learn the value of friendship and defending friends with your life. It was perhaps why Nami preferred to have him fawning over her and cooking meals for them than having him fight his way out of a crowd of enemies, come back bleeding and broken. So he could stay suave and cool, and not grow bitter and cold, even after the fights.

They all did something for him, whether he noticed or not. And in a way, they'd all protected him. Or tried...

_They had all been fighting for a long time now. Luffy had sent Nami back to get the ship for their escape, and Sanji had made Usopp go with her. Now the captain, swordsman, and cook were all running, scrambling to the ship for their escape, as Nami urged them on and Usopp did his best to hold them back. But there were too many. It was hard to escape with them shooting at the pirates, and their already being injured._

_Usopp and Nami lowered the sails and began to drift out of the dock, the winds luckily in their favor. Luffy stretched out his arm when they were close enough to the ship and grabbed onto the Going Merry's mast with his hand, yelling for Zoro and Sanji to hang on. Almost there..._

_Abruptly there was a blast, louder and more deafening than that of the guns. Gunpowder filled the air as Luffy and Zoro landed roughly, but safely on the boards of the ship. They almost choked on the strong stench of blood that suddenly appeared._

_"SANJI...!"_

He saved all their lives that day. They were grateful, of course, but curses always followed tears, as sadness always follows death.

The kitchen seemed quieter, lonelier, without the familiar sounds of pots and pans or the smell of spices and smoke. And for a long time, they couldn't go in there and not grow quiet or feel a wave of...something wash over them.

And even after all this time, they still don't know why they become sad when there are no dishes in the sink.

It was such a silly thing to cry over.

* * *

Bleh. I was bored (and listening to various sad, instrumental pieces from various anime) and decided to write this. So...yeah. I revised and edited this about 50 times, and then mulled over whether or not to post this. It's pretty simple and not my best work, so sorry if there's anything wrong with it. I hope ya'll liked it! R&R...and stuff.


End file.
